


cake by the ocean

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, beat-boxing blow job, drunk sex on the beach, that's really all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: KAT-TUN and KoyaShige decide to stay overnight after filming Tame Tabi on location.





	cake by the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> i started this after the episode aired and just finished it last week. title from the song by dnce.

“Sex on the beach is overrated,” Kame announces. “All of that sand in places you don’t want it.”

After twenty years in the entertainment industry, Kamenashi Kazuya seems to have developed the gift of knowing when he’s being recorded—and when he’s not. Shige would be impressed if he wasn’t currently imagining sand in the crack of his ass, making a face that is almost certainly mirroring Nakamaru’s.

“That’s why you do it in the water,” Ueda supplies from where he’s leaned back against the wall, looking more like an undercover cop than an idol at work. “The salt is good for your body too.”

“Do you know how much _waste_ is in this ocean?” Koyama squeaks out, looking a cross between scandalized and overly interested. “We just did a special on landfills and—”

“Time for the next scene already?” Kame loudly cuts him off, and Shige spins around to find that the staff have returned from their break. The man is fucking magic.

Shige puts on his game face and spends the next couple hours getting bullied by three of his favorite people. Shige likes KAT-TUN; he always has. He liked them when they were six, five, four, and now three. Even though NEWS debuted first, Shige used to look up to those guys as a teenager would idolize the older rebellious kids.

Despite being adults now, that admiration hasn’t wavered. There’s always a sense of nostalgia when the two groups get together in any denomination, although it doesn’t happen that much anymore. Aside from Shounen Club Premium interviews, Shige hasn’t worked with them in years.

And nothing has changed. Kame’s still a delicate blend of professional and silly, Ueda’s scary but harmless, and Nakamaru is Nakamaru. Shige probably knows Nakamaru the best out of all of them, and only by proxy. Anyone Massu willingly spends his free time with has to be an amazing person.

It’s still early when they wrap up, and none of them are too quick to head back to the city. Shige’s about to suggest they stay the night when Kame does it first, sweet-talking his manager into coming back at the crack of dawn to pick him up since he has work in the morning.

“I don’t have anything until our meeting tomorrow afternoon, do you?” Shige asks Koyama, who shakes his head and looks as hopeful as Shige feels. “We could probably get away with riding the train home.”

“I drove here,” Ueda announces, flashing a grin that looks out of place on his face when both Koyama and Shige turn to gape at him. “Had a feeling it would end up like this.”

“I saw a traditional inn on the way here,” Nakamaru supplies. “Although Kame will probably sleep on the beach.”

“Probably,” Kame agrees, and Shige gapes at him. “What? I am a creature of the sea.”

“You are so strange,” Shige tells him, and Kame winks.

“What are we waiting for?” Koyama exclaims in his hoarse voice. “Let’s get settled and go out on the town!”

Nakamaru looks as excited about going out as Shige feels, and sure enough they’re the ones left behind while the three extroverts look for trouble. That suits Shige just fine, giving him time to enjoy the peaceful ocean breeze after working all day, and he almost forgets that Nakamaru is there until the older man plops down next to him with a bottle of expensive whiskey.

“Those guys are undoubtedly going to be wasted when they get back,” Nakamaru says. “May as well catch up.”

It’s sound enough logic for Shige, who shrugs as he accepts a glass and toasts to being boring old men. They easily fall into conversation, discussing books they’ve both read and people they know, and Shige doesn’t realize how drunk he is until he finds his head on the back of the couch, his person curled up on his side to exist upright while making the least amount of effort.

Nakamaru’s not much better, slurring his words with his eyelids halfway open, a permanent grin on his pink face. Shige’s so enticed that he doesn’t recognize it for what it is until he’s too late, when his eyes have already landed on Nakamaru’s thick lips and he’s wondering how they would feel against his.

“Shige,” Nakamaru calls out, and Shige literally shakes himself out of his thoughts. “You’re giving me a rather interesting look. Something you want to tell me?”

“I’m drunk,” Shige announces, followed by a giggle. “And I want to kiss you.”

Before Shige’s brain can realize what he just said and overload him with embarrassment, Nakamaru meets his eyes and replies, “I’m okay with that.”

Shige stares at him for so long that Nakamaru’s the one to close the distance between them, gently holding Shige’s jaw as he presses their lips together, slowly but firmly. Shige’s gasp is belated, but his grip on Nakamaru’s arm is tight and Nakamaru takes that as consent to keep going, sliding their mouths together and luring out Shige’s tongue that has Shige passionately kissing back.

“Hey, do you guys want to go to the—oh, damn.”

If Shige weren’t trashed and blinded by lust, he’d probably jump back with wide eyes, but this Shige just whines and glares at their interrupters. Nakamaru looks indifferent, like the presence of the other three doesn’t hinder his make-out plans any, and Shige shivers at the thought of all five of them in various stages of undress, kissing and touching and whatever else could happen in the privacy of their own room.

“I told you we should stop here first,” Ueda hisses, and Shige focuses enough to see Kame latched onto Koyama’s back, his face disappearing into Koyama’s neck while Koyama struggles to keep his eyes open and his mouth closed.

“What are you doing to him?” Shige demands, narrowing his eyes as much as he can in his state. “Did Koyama consent to this?”

Koyama’s the one who laughs in response, his lack of voice making it sound more sinister than he’d probably intended. “Koyama consents to everything. Koyama likes being touched.”

“Kame’s handsy, so they match,” Nakamaru points out, and Shige drags his eyes toward his impromptu kissing partner like it’s up to Nakamaru to make sense out of it all. “Are _you_ okay with this, Shige?”

He’s looking at Shige expectantly, and he’s not the only one. This morning, if someone had asked Shige if he would have group sex with all of KAT-TUN and Koyama, he’d laugh in their faces, but that’s exactly what’s happening now. He’s not that opposed to the idea, and the part of him that would be opposed to it has long since retired for the night.

“Yeah,” he finally answers, nodding to himself as well as the others. “Let’s do it.”

“There’s this secluded part of the beach where nobody goes, especially this late,” Ueda reports. “Kame scoped it out earlier.”

“I’m resourceful,” Kame adds, and Koyama giggles until Kame moves up to his ear and Koyama’s next noise comes out strangled.

“I’m not being the fucking fifth wheel again,” Ueda declares as he grabs a bunch of beach towels.

Kame scoffs. “You say that, and you stand there watching without doing anything.”

“Where’s your lube, Kame?” Nakamaru calls out from halfway in Kame’s bag. “I can’t find it.”

“Look in the pocket,” Kame replies, then huffs when Nakamaru grumbles about being no fucking help. “Shige, take him for a second.”

By the time Shige realizes he’s being spoken to, Koyama has been shoved into his direction, and the pair of them crash unceremoniously onto the couch that he and Nakamaru had just been making out on. Given that context, kissing seems like the most natural thing to do in this moment, and judging by the way Koyama moans softly and reciprocates, it’s not an unwelcome advance.

“We might not make it to the beach,” Ueda says, sounding amused. “And you thought Shige wouldn’t want to do something like this.”

“Who thought that?” Shige asks, untangling his tongue from Koyama’s to glare unfocused at everyone in attendance. Only Koyama looks guilty, and Shige gapes at him. “What the hell?”

“You’re so secluded lately,” Koyama says with a pout.

“Found it!” Kame triumphantly holds up a nondescript bottle while Nakamaru tosses a bunch of condoms into a tote. “Let’s go.”

Shige’s still huffing indignantly when Koyama hops up and drapes himself over Kame’s back, tugging on Nakamaru’s sleeve until he pulls the oldest into his mouth. It’s surreal to watch them kiss, a mixture of jealousy and arousal welling up inside Shige until Ueda blocks his line of sight with a knowing smirk.

“You coming?” he all he says, and Shige nods sharply.

The five of them stumble down to the beach, making more noise than anyone should be making this late, but they’re drowned out by the crashing waves. The spot Kame had found was hidden for sure, blocked from the rest of the beach by some large rocks with more than enough space to spread out their towels far enough away from the tide.

Shige starts to sit down, but Kame seems to have other thoughts and runs toward the water, stripping on the way. Nakamaru and Ueda just watch him, shaking their heads like this happens all the time, and Koyama seems to consider the situation for a few seconds before tripping out of his clothes and following.

“So much for all the waste in the water,” Shige comments, his voice coming out much snarkier than he’d intended, and now the two oldest are shaking their heads at _him_. “What?” he demands.

“You’re hot when you’re jealous,” Ueda tells him, and Shige frowns for as long as it takes the other man to lean forward and kiss it off of him.

It’s easy for Shige’s intoxicated mind to switch gears and take out his frustration on Ueda, who gladly allows himself to be pulled down on top of Shige. The sand is harder against Shige’s back than he thought it would be, even with the towel as a buffer, though it seems to dip a bit under their combined weights.

He’s very aware of the ocean air and the sounds of laughter in the distance as Ueda ravishes him. Shige tries to give back as much as he gets, but Ueda’s hands roaming his body and tongue heavy in his mouth are too distracting to do much more than cling to Ueda’s back, hips rocking desperately in search of friction.

“Share, Tatsuya,” Nakamaru says, and Ueda’s chuckle tickles Shige’s lips as he pulls back enough to speak.

“You should give Shige your specialty,” he says pointedly, and Nakamaru looks thoughtful as Ueda turns back to Shige. “Can Yuichi go down on you?”

“Um, yes,” Shige whispers, not trusting his voice to crack like a pubescent teenager at the thought of those lips around his cock.

Ueda rolls to the side and Nakamaru settles between Shige’s legs, the pair of them making quick work of his clothes like they do this all the time. Maybe they do. Shige can’t imagine that Kame would ever be this passive, but he doesn’t know Kame’s life.

All thoughts of the KAT-TUN member who’s not currently touching him fly out of his head at the first flick of Nakamaru’s tongue to his tip. He groans out loud, fists clenching in the towel until Ueda pries one of them away to place in Nakamaru’s wild hair.

“You just gonna watch?” Shige asks, and he doesn’t understand why Ueda just keeps grinning until Nakamaru starts _beat-boxing_ and Shige’s next noise gets carried away by the sea.

“He’s so good at that,” Ueda says, leaning down to press his own lips to Shige’s neck, and now Shige’s arching and jerking from all the stimulation he’s feeling at once. “I love how responsive you are.”

The laughter that had been distant grows closer, and Shige can’t do anything but twist Nakamaru’s hair while trying desperately not to fuck his mouth as a squeal that sounds suspiciously like Koyama intensifies the pleasure coursing through his veins.

“Shige looks so good like this,” Kame says in this voice that should actually be illegal, especially when Shige’s in the middle of getting spectacular head. “Go to him.”

The sand dips again as Koyama all but falls next to him, butt-ass naked and shivering from the water running down his body and hair. “Hi, Shige. Nakamaru-kun is good at that, huh?”

“How would you know?” Shige spits out, and Kame laughs out loud as he kneels behind Koyama. “And what exactly do you plan on doing to him back there, Kamenashi?”

“He’s so jealous,” Ueda declares needlessly, and Kame makes an ‘ah’ sound and nods. “You don’t have much of a moral high ground with your dick in another guy’s mouth, you know.”

Shige sighs in defeat, followed by a choked moan as Nakamaru swallows him all the way down and somehow continues to do voice percussion with his throat. When he opens his eyes, Koyama is staring down at him, drops of water still clinging to his skin and shining in the moonlight.

“Kame’s going to go inside me,” Koyama says in a hoarse whisper, which soothes Shige enough to reach out and push Koyama’s wet bangs out of his face. “We started in the ocean, but we could only go so far without the necessities.”

“I feel like I should ask permission,” Kame jokes as he kisses his way up Koyama’s spine. “May I have your leader, Shige?”

“If he wants it,” Shige replies automatically, staring Koyama right in his beautiful eyes, which start to roll back into his head when Kame pokes lubed fingers between his legs and tears open a condom packet with his teeth.

“I want it,” Koyama says clearly, and both Kame and Shige make a low noise as Kame starts to stretch Koyama and Shige accepts Koyama’s whimpers on his tongue.

“Okay, I’m done doing this,” Nakamaru announces, pulling off of Shige’s cock and surveying the other four in various stages of touching and kissing. “I want Shige.”

It’s Koyama who gasps at that, nodding as hard as he can while continuing to slide his mouth along Shige’s in as much of a kiss as he can manage while getting finger-banged. He finally gives up, his lower-pitched moans unrestrained as he pushes back, and Shige becomes enamored by the sight of Koyama in the midst of passion, his own arousal growing with each shudder of Koyama’s thin body.

He expects his own legs to be spread, but Nakamaru’s the one to straddle his waist, Ueda quickly rising to tend to the oldest. Shige’s words get caught in his throat as he watches Ueda and Nakamaru kiss deeply, both tugging at each other’s clothes until they’re as naked as the others and Ueda’s reaching for the bottle Kame had placed aside.

“You ready?” Kame asks Koyama, and Koyama nods so fast that water flies from his hair.

Shige watches in mild fascination as Kame enters Koyama, the gradual progression of expressions on Koyama’s face both amusing and arousing. Kame’s moans are loud and sharp, mostly muffled by Koyama’s back since Koyama’s too tall for Kame to reach his neck like this, but the noises Koyama makes are softer now, low and gaspy and going straight between Shige’s legs.

“Hey, Kato, pay attention,” Ueda calls out, and Shige’s eyes snap forward like he was caught daydreaming in class. “I’ll fuck Yuichi if you don’t want to.”

Nakamaru smiles at that, but Shige’s reaching out with the arm that’s not currently wrapped around Koyama and he pulls Nakamaru right down on top of him, kissing him more fiercely than he really means to, though Nakamaru doesn’t have any protest as he rolls a condom onto Shige’s erection. Ueda chuckles and does something that has Nakamaru moaning into Shige’s mouth, shuddering a bit before pushing back, and a hand drifts down Shige’s chest until it wraps around his cock.

It’s all too much and Shige throws his head back, crying out into the wind as Nakamaru’s mouth relocates to his neck. He focuses on the pair who are already going strong next to him, Kame clinging to both of Koyama’s shoulders as he pounds into him from behind, Koyama’s cock bouncing with each thrust.

Shige maneuvers his arm beneath Koyama and coils his fingers around the neglected length, getting an appreciative noise in response that’s so enticing that it has Shige thrusting up into Nakamaru’s hand.

“Do that inside me,” Nakamaru tells him, and all Shige can do is nod as Nakamaru lets go of him and moves up his body.

Despite being aware and present, at least as much as he can be while half drunk and distracted by people _having sex_ next to him, he’s not at all prepared for Nakamaru to sink down onto him, surrounding him completely and sending all of his attention, energy, and blood flow down between his legs.

“Give him a minute,” Ueda says to Nakamaru, and Shige laughs at Nakamaru being the one to be told this. “Breathe, Shige.”

Shige follows orders, his exhale a bit staggered from all the tension he feels coursing through his veins, but that seems to be good enough for Nakamaru to start moving. Shige wants to watch, to see if Nakamaru’s sex faces are as great as Koyama’s are, but he can’t keep his eyes open or his neck bent, his head digging into the sand as he arches from the stimulation of Nakamaru riding him slowly.

“Ah, I guess I do always end up watching,” Ueda comments, earning four varying versions of laughter in response. “I wonder if Shige would be willing to let me have him, though?”

“Eh?” Shige squeaks out, his body betraying him by thrusting up hard enough for Nakamaru to bounce and moan.

“Mm, yeah, tag-team him,” Koyama inputs between harsh gasps for air, and Shige pinches the tip of his cock in retaliation. “Shige deserves all the love.”

“Is that what this is?” Shige asks dryly, and Nakamaru laughs out loud. His legs spread as much as they can with a grown man riding his dick, and he’s already moaning before Ueda even makes contact with his rim. “Ah, fuck it. Fuck _me_.”

“Yeah,” Nakamaru gasps, and Shige focuses his eyes to find Ueda pressed against Nakamaru’s back, the hand that’s not making its way inside Shige wrapped around Nakamaru’s cock. Ueda kisses the back of Nakamaru’s neck and it’s almost intimate, making Shige smile despite the raw sex happening all around him.

Kame mumbles something to Koyama, who makes an affirmative noise and grins at Shige’s inquisitive look. “He’s just making sure it’s still good for me. Kame’s a very attentive lover.”

“Yeah, he is,” both Nakamaru and Ueda chorus, glancing dotingly over at their youngest. Then Ueda turns back to Nakamaru, dragging his lips along the back of Nakamaru’s neck while he continues to touch both Nakamaru and Shige, the latter starting to lose his mind from the double stimulation before Ueda’s even inside him.

“You gonna make it?” Nakamaru asks him, and Shige doesn’t honestly know.

“I’m gonna try,” he answers, and that seems to be good enough for Nakamaru.

Ueda doesn’t rush, even though he probably should since Shige’s not going to last much longer, but then Nakamaru slows down for Shige to catch his breath and focus on relaxing enough for Ueda to stretch him open. A crinkle of foil is audible as Ueda sheathes himself, and Shige moans at the pointed reminder that he’s going to be fucked soon.

“You should see your face right now,” Koyama says, and Nakamaru grunts in agreement. “You’re so fucking hot like this, Shige.”

All Shige can do is moan, trembling at the third finger that wedges inside him. “Now, Ueda-kun. I’m ready.”

Ueda groans he replaces his fingers with his cock, and Shige hisses as he’s slowly filled to the limit. Both of Ueda’s arms are around Nakamaru now, leaving Shige feeling a little left out despite physically uniting with both of them. All he has is Koyama for affection, and that one is quickly becoming a hot mess with each thrust of Kame behind him.

He watches Nakamaru’s head fall back on Ueda’s shoulder as they begin to move. Together, the three of them find a rhythm, or more accurately Nakamaru and Ueda find a rhythm while Shige just lies there and enjoys it. He doesn’t have much brainpower left to do anything else, his entire body focused on Ueda touching him deep inside with Nakamaru tight around him.

His hand had fallen dormant on Koyama’s cock, but comes back to life now, the guttural noises taking Shige even higher as the tension continues to accumulate in his groin.

“Shige, Kame, I’m close,” Koyama calls out, and Shige’s just glad he’s not the first one to finish.

“Fuck, me too,” Kame growls into Koyama’s skin. “I’ve been holding back...I like the denial.”

Ueda thrusts a little harder at that, which has Shige moaning and pumping Koyama faster, and like a chain reaction Koyama cries out and spills over Shige’s fingers. Kame groans loudly and falls still, the pair of them crashing to the ground and continuing to cling to each other even as Kame slowly pulls out.

Shige tries to keep going, he really does, but it’s all too much and his body jerks from the combined stimulation and witnessing Koyama’s orgasm right in front of his face. “I’m gonna come,” he gets out, and Nakamaru moves even _faster_ while Ueda angles upward to hit a spot that intensifies Shige’s release exponentially.

“I’m not done, are you, Yuichi?” Ueda asks, and Nakamaru shakes his head. Shige groans again as they both detach themselves from him, Ueda tossing the condom to the side before throwing Nakamaru down and easily pushing inside him.

“You better pick that up before we leave,” Koyama admonishes them, his voice even more battered than before. “There’s enough trash in the ocean.”

“Is he always like this?” Ueda asks Shige, who nods.

“Think of the fish!” Koyama exclaims, though there’s not much energy behind it.

Shige looks up at the dark, starry sky as he regains control of his breathing. He still hears the crashing waves of the ocean, along with the rustling wind.

“It’s nice out here,” he says, stretching out on his back as Koyama curls up under his arm, Kame snuggled up behind. “I’m not sleeping here, though.”

“I am,” Kame mumbles, sounding halfway there already.

“Make sure he’s dressed before we leave,” Nakamaru hisses to Ueda, who grunts as he moves faster. “Ah, fuck, Tatsuya, right there.”

“I got you,” Ueda whispers, flicking his wrist to stroke Nakamaru in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, Yuichi.”

Shige watches curiously as they bring each other to completion, eventually joining the other three in their cuddle pile. Ueda’s the one who ends up closest to him, flashing a sated grin before resting his head on Shige’s shoulder, Nakamaru not far away.

“We should collaborate more often,” Kame says just before he passes out, and Shige hears the double meaning loud and clear.

The next time he works with NEWS, it’s only a little weird to look at Koyama and pretend like they didn’t have group sex with KAT-TUN on the beach. They’re probably going to have to talk about it eventually, but the longer Shige can put that off, the better.

“How was Tame Tabi?” Massu asks excitedly. “Nakamaru-kun said you guys spent a lot of time at the beach.”

Shige blinks as he considers exactly how much Massu might know. “We did. I’m still finding sand in my hair.”

“Better than other places,” Massu says with a wink, and Shige stares in disbelief as Massu walks away, whistling cheerfully.


End file.
